


短篇

by thunderybee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

我盯着他严厉的眼睛，竭力去找出一些破绽，可他就是如此密不透风无懈可击，不过没关系，如果他拿走钥匙关紧门窗挑衅我，那我就直接破门而入去抽他。  


我上前一步，猛地伸手去揪他的衣领，不过真没想到我们默契到了这个地步，莱耶斯几乎是同时动了起来，抓住我的肩头把我掰过来，我们都没有预料到对方会想主动动手，所以最后我们的嘴唇和牙齿狠狠地磕在了一起，他和我都痛地大叫一声，但谁也不服气先认怂。血和烟的味道落在我破损的嘴里，让我想起过去我们一起在沙漠受了伤，藏在废墟里躲避侦查的那些又冷又饿，一无所有又无忧无虑的日子。  


我们互相用混着血迹的唾液和舌头殴打对方，他的胡子麻麻地扎在我侧脸上，感觉就跟把脸埋在温斯顿的短毛里一样，但我不想告诉莱耶斯，不然他会踹我，温斯顿也会踹我，后者那一脚我还需要掂量掂量。  


但我总是忍不住心事，我想把所有的东西都分享给莱耶斯，包括他出丑的事。  


所以他终于松开我皱巴巴的衣领，皱着眉咧着嘴擦唇边的血迹，我抹掉口水，十分煞风景地开了口。  


“这感觉，”我察觉他虽然垂着目光故意不看我，但耳朵尖已经红了一点，好吧，也不怎么看得出来，“就像莱因哈特用脸去蹭……”  


“什么？！”他非常没风度地大叫起来，虽然风度这词本来就跟他不怎么搭边，“你居然跟莱——”  


“不是！！”我终于知道他在惊吓什么，虽然我一方面急着解释，一方面又忍不住狂笑起来，“你得听我说完！”  


他反应了过来，知道自己肯定因为短暂的理智偏差而出了丑，莱耶斯一脚踹在我小腿上。  


“我是说，感觉好像看见莱因哈特把脸埋在莉娜头发里一顿猛蹭一样。”  


“……这他妈是什么感觉？”  


“你的胡子，”我抬手擦掉他脸边一点血渍，“……总之就是……挺好的呗。”  


莱耶斯没做声，他转到我边上，看起来打算和我一起走回去，不过这回他的耳朵是真红了。  


“你最好想个借口，省的那个老女人盘问咱们的脸怎么回事。”莱耶斯很快恢复了那种讨人厌的冷淡调调，但我却觉得他只是纯粹在掩盖什么，“齐格勒博士一点都不老，她风华正茂。”  


莱耶斯用一种“你什么毛病”的眼神看着我，然后说，“……这不是重点，白痴。”  


“这有什么好担心的，”我不以为然地把皱着的衣领慢慢碾顺，“我就跟她说，‘我觉得我有点喜欢莱耶斯，巧的是他也这么想，所以我亲了他，不巧的是我们的嘴不大喜欢对方’。”  


莱耶斯被噎得半天说不出话来，半响，他才嘟嘟囔囔着什么他妈的白痴。

第二天早餐的时候，莱耶斯端着杯子路过正揪着岛田发带跟他说话的莉娜，齐格勒担心他还不能适应现在的生活，就叫万人迷牛仔和大家的好姑娘多去和他说说话。  


我放低了一点报纸，假装有意无意地看着莱耶斯摸了摸自己的胡茬，突然伸手插进了莉娜毛茸茸的头发里。  


英国甜心大叫一声，抓着岛田的发带就窜上了天花板，好小子，那忍者用一种十分怪异扭曲的姿势拧过身体将自己脑袋从莉娜手里救了出来，他撑着椅子迅速在半空中翻了个身，然后手足无措地站在一边看着齐格勒。  


“你疯了吗！干嘛吓唬这些孩子！”博士总是对他很严厉，而我觉得这有点近乎苛刻了。  


(“我不是孩子，我都三十多了。”)  


(“按照你的身体‘出炉’时间，你还没有五岁呢，小子。”)  


莉娜一脸不明所以地摸了摸从来不听话的刘海尖儿，大家都目光都聚集到莱耶斯身上，说实话，我觉得其实他挺享受这种万众瞩目。  


“……哼。”  


莱耶斯没有理会博士，端着杯子扬长而去。  


看吧，他确实享受。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然事情来得很突然，但齐格勒并没有慌，去往急救室的路上井井有序，接到莫里森的消息后她就安排好了一切，待在入口等着医生们把担架车推过来。  


但是她看到一路淌过来的鲜血还是惊讶了一下，没错，她是战地医生，但这种惨状她也见得不多。博士跟着担架车小跑了起来，她握着扶手，污渍和血泊中支离破碎的年轻人看起来就像被碾碎翅膀的小鸟，齐格勒心里咯噔一下，悄悄握了握青年的手。  


他的骨头都碎了，博士垂下目光松开手，转而半俯下去尝试跟他说话，“坚持住，”她凝视着青年被血埋没的眼睛，死亡的阴影吞噬了它，那处本应目光明亮而热烈，却只剩下黯淡的影子，“坚持住，你的家人在等着你，别放弃，大男孩儿。”  


她的话似乎终于触动了这破碎的灵魂，齐格勒看见他艰难地撑开一点眼皮，但是死寂和疼痛仍然徘徊在漆黑的瞳仁里，他张了张嘴，鲜血又涌了出来，齐格勒赶紧俯身下去想制止他的动作，但气若游丝几乎没人能听见的声音也因距离的拉近传进了她的耳朵里。

“我的……家人……”她凝视着青年，而他的眼睛平静地像已经死去。  


“杀了我……”

齐格勒停了下来，她看见指挥官在急救室门口等着，于是让护士们推他进去，而独自面对外套上满是血渍的莫里森。  


“必须救活他，”指挥官对她说，“如果有必要，去把温斯顿叫过来协助你。”  


齐格勒困惑了一瞬，“他不是医生，为……”然后她看着莫里森平静的眼睛恍然大悟，“噢……难道你要……”  


莫里森微微点点头，“他是岛田家的小儿子，我们扫清他们的行动必须得到他的协助。”  


“不管做什么，安吉拉，”莫里森把手按在她肩上，“无论怎么样，他必须‘活着’。”  


那一瞬间，莫里森以为齐格勒又会皱起眉反驳他的冷酷，她一向很反感他们那些手段，而他也做好了被痛骂一顿的准备。  


但齐格勒只是点了点头，“我知道了，”她的声音很稳，“你不用说了，杰克，”接着又叹了口气，“早点把温斯顿他们叫过来做准备，他‘活’不了太久了，骨头和内脏都碎了。”  


莫里森不作声，他目睹了惨剧的发生，而他宁愿没有看见过。  


半响，他低下头，“我只希望我当时动作能更快点。”


	3. Chapter 3

他的幼弟在几年后出生，却是因为母亲的早产，似乎他生来就不是个什么安分的家伙，他的父亲沉默无言地牵着他站在医院的走廊里面无表情，手却握得越来越紧。  


半藏从母亲的肩头看向那个咯咯笑的婴儿，他的眼睛明亮得像幽绿水潭上轻轻坠落的日光，如同被风吹落的花瓣一样柔软地落在半藏颤动的心脏里，仿佛是兄弟间血缘里天生的默契，他的弟弟像扑腾着翅膀的雏鸟般向他奋力伸出手，嘴里含糊不清地嘟哝着，他美丽温柔的母亲笑了出来，问他能不能抱好，半藏点点头，于是她就把怀里的幼鸟小心翼翼地放进半藏同样尚且稚嫩的胳膊里。  


他看向幼弟的眼睛，突然感觉已经仿佛看了一辈子那么久。  


浮动的早樱在庭院里洒落一地，他们的母亲温柔地注视着自己的孩子们，而父亲悠哉悠哉地依靠着门扉看向树荫外天空里缓慢燃烧的落日。  


后来他成年后，父亲就带着他开始出入本家，韬光养晦了十几年的岛田家长子终于锋芒毕露，无可挑剔的继承人，野心勃勃的虎父狼子让岛田家日渐壮大繁盛，倾举国之力尚不及岛田大名，他们的行径自然落在一些人眼里成了眼中钉，包括某些“正义使者”，压力曾经逼迫岛田半藏脱颖而出，现在它开始反噬他了。  


但这一切大概都跟岛田源氏无关。  


母亲过世后，照顾幼弟的责任就落到了他身上，父亲仔仔细细地叮嘱半藏小心再小心，作为继承人他们的生活并不像外人想象的那么轻松。  


他看着背对着他坐在办公桌后的父亲，沉重的阴影几乎淹没了这个无坚不摧的男人。半藏想起那个他头一次从母亲手里接过源氏的傍晚，母亲微笑着对父亲说，他们兄弟俩感情真好。  


是啊，父亲没有回头看他们，他们都成人后，半藏肯定能在源氏协助下让本家更进一步。 

一瞬间原本脉脉的温流在这句话落定后消失地无影无踪，母亲的脸瞬间僵硬起来，愣愣地看着咬着半藏手指头的源氏。

他印象中的母亲向来都内敛又温柔，对下人吩咐的声音都细声细语的，但这一次，半藏看见母亲沉默地如同头破血流的顽石，凝固在如血的夕阳中。  


半响，她对她的丈夫冷冰冰地说，不行。  


半藏太小了，他还听不懂母亲语气里隐忍的暴怒，但他直觉跟自己和弟弟有关，条件反射将源氏紧紧藏在怀里。  


那个男人也沉默着没有看他的妻儿，只是说，我没有选择。  


……一个，他母亲勉强的强硬无可奈何地出现了裂痕，至少放过一个吧。  


他的父亲没有回答。

直到他们最后一次见到母亲，在急救室外面，他的父亲这一次没有牵着他，但半藏的注意力集中在怀里睡着的源氏身上，他细小的睫毛像雏鸟的绒毛般保护他沉浸在甜美的梦境里。  
他听见父亲突兀地对着空气说，好。

我答应你。

半藏低声痛骂一声，不知哪个醉醺醺的酒鬼歪歪倒倒地起夜踩了他一脚，不过同样被酒精麻痹了的半藏感觉不到疼，他懒散地挥过赤裸的胳膊，东倒西歪的酒瓶哐当倒下一片，头疼欲裂的感觉在逐渐清醒的脑子里翻搅起来，半藏干呕了几下，一阵空荡荡地感觉徘徊在胸膛里，他茫然地看着乱糟糟的小酒馆，反应过来这不是花村。  


他的母亲和弟弟都已经死了，没人会给千里迢迢外的他擦干净脸给他倒水。  


踩了半藏一脚的酒鬼回来歪倒在旁边，莫名其妙地看着附近那个默不作声喝了一夜闷酒的流浪汉捂着脸，眼泪从他指缝流了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

他倒下去的时候看见莫里森捂着脸痛苦地哀嚎起来，心想至少弹片还是替他挖了那双令人妒忌的会说话的眼睛，他的胸膛上开了个洞，非常精准，正中红心，他想要他的命而只拿走了眼睛，而杰克想要他的辩白却拿走他的命，可以 很公平。他的灵魂分裂成两半，一半抱着莫里森乱糟糟的金发说齐格勒会治好你我们走，另一半站在一边嘲笑莫里森为什么不尝试用他蛊惑人心的甜蜜笑脸去跟子弹谈谈判讨回自己的视觉。莱耶斯觉得自己脑袋吵得快裂开了，在剧烈的濒死喘息和“加比你在哪”的惨叫中，嘲笑莫里森的邪恶小人逐渐占了上风，莱耶斯躺在死神的怜悯中得意地笑出声，却在崩塌的砖瓦建筑中戛然而止，他开始模糊的视线看见跌跌撞撞的莫里森摔倒在碎屑废墟中，带着崩裂钢筋的大块天花板朝着那瞎子砸了下来，那一瞬间什么争执嫉妒决裂谁先开了枪谁冥顽不灵谁一意孤行都不重要了，他只想冲上去，像以前一样，像所有过往的作战中一样扑到莫里森背上抱住他保护他告诉他。  


“会好起来的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“Puppy！”

奥克斯顿突然抓着他的肩膀跳上来的时候，小姑娘的长腿正好一脚踢翻了麦克雷的水杯，源氏眼睁睁地看着填好大半的表格洇开了墨迹，茫然地扶稳了骑在他脖子上同样不知所措的英国甜心。

“啊呀，”奥克斯顿抱住他的脑袋，沉甸甸的时空稳定装置砸在他的金属头盔上哐当一声，“对不起对不起对不起对不起我亲爱的对不起——”

“没事，”机械忍者站了起来，悄无声息的步伐走得很稳当，“你小心点。”他伸出胳膊接过奥克斯顿的手，好姑娘一个利落的空翻从他身上跳了下来，一把抓过湿漉漉还滴着墨水的纸张。

“我跟温斯顿抱怨过好多次啦！”她打着转儿试图找点什么能弥补过失的方法，“无纸化作业不可避免！天知道为什么我们一年到头还要费劲写那些让人头大的表单。”她的目光落到麦克雷的披肩上，又移开了，牛仔叼着烟往后缩了缩。

“这是我的检查报告，”忍者低着头把拇指上的墨迹在桌边擦了擦，细微的黑色痕迹固执地渗在钢铁的缝隙里挥之不去，“博士说，特殊数据和文字简述的话……如果被入侵盗窃会很麻烦，她需要纸质样本。”

感觉戳中同事痛处的奥克斯顿比必须从头开始干活的他看起来还可怜巴巴，他想安慰一下刘海都萎靡不振的好姑娘，但他张了张嘴，那些明显已经和人类不一样的数据又涌上咽喉，他不知道该说什么。

结果还是牛仔打了圆场，麦克雷碾灭了烟头，一把薅过奥克斯顿手里皱巴巴的表单压平，“我觉得吧，”他咂了咂嘴嘲笑奥克斯顿，“你纯粹就是那一手烂字而不想填吧，瞧瞧人家，”他炫耀般地举起墨迹间幸存的几个字在奥克斯顿脸上摆了摆，“温斯顿用脚都比你的爪子灵活。”

好姑娘涨红了脸，一把打下了麦克雷的胳膊，“我才不是因为写不好字不想写！”她不服气地又抓回表单瞪大了眼睛，“啊…亲爱的亲爱的，”她像小狗一样扑到源氏背上，还摇着尾巴，“你写的真好看！”

源氏挠了挠被她头发撩得发痒的后颈骨骼缝，顺势把乱扑腾的奥克斯顿提了过来，他接过已经一塌糊涂的表单，颇有些怀念地擦拭了一把，“家里……这些事倒是管教的很严，不过我当初并不是很听话的那个。”

“所以其实也不算太好…”他低下头看着那些纸，那些工整细致，如同雀鸟般活泼的密麻字母已经糊成了一团，感觉后颈上仍然漂浮着一些若有若无地感触。

无论做什么，最优秀的当然都是岛田家的长子。

源氏低着头，赖在半藏身边按着游戏机，他当然知道叽叽喳喳的音效会吵到兄长，可半藏什么都没说，连道场的师傅都吹胡子瞪眼的时候，他也不过轻飘飘地瞥过胞弟一眼，不动声色地对抱怨连连的师傅垂下眼皮，隔天教导的来人便换过了。

源氏于是心安理得地享受着父兄无法无天的宠溺，不过这回，他猝不及防地被拽着衣领从地上提了上来站直，半藏松开他的衣襟理了理，“安静点，”他示意着看过源氏手里花里胡哨的游戏机，“我有事。”接着又转回他的桌边，源氏好奇地压到长兄的肩头，看着半藏一笔一划垂下眼睛练字，“有用吗？”他打了个呵欠歪倒在半藏颈窝里蹭了蹭，“反正将来又轮不到大少爷您来亲自写那些麻烦的东西。”

半藏没有抬手，只是伸手顺势揉了一把他乱糟糟的短发，发凉的手指顺过的地方微微发起热来，“你少在这冷嘲热讽的，”他谴责的语调里却充满了耳鬓厮磨的亲昵，“自己瞎胡闹就算了，别把我折腾下水。”他的弟弟埋在颈边吭哧吭哧地闷笑，涌在脖子上的热度和些微的湿润开始搅得半藏心烦意乱。

他干脆顺着歪在身上的胞弟向后躺了躺，揽住青年的腰提到自己胸前，乱扑腾的灵雀抱着他的胳膊稳当当地坐到腿上抵住额头，他的弟弟因为总是喜欢外跑，肌肤相触间的温度都比他要高一点，涌动的血脉热度从他们贴合的胸膛间脉脉交融，半藏的嘴唇碰了碰源氏小狗一样湿漉漉的鼻头，又慢吞吞地落下去咬住他总是笑嘻嘻的嘴。

“家训难为，还请小少爷谅解一二，”半藏拖长了调子，边亲吻着鸟儿边叹气，他的弟弟在他嘴里因这少见的幽默感和难得的抱怨而发笑，“嗳，我教你写字好不好，省的下次你不是挨骂就是挨了就逃课。”

源氏也松开嘴，抵着他的额头笑嘻嘻地抱着他的肩头，“我还以为你在想教点别的，”他的弟弟眼角泛着湿润的潮气，脸颊红润而暧昧地凑上来像小鸟一样啄他，“不过哥哥说什么都是好的。”

半藏抱好他转过来，“那就正经点，”相仿的手指扣合着握住笔，“别的什么……晚上再说……”源氏只觉得心猿意马，他的哥哥落下的额发扫在赤裸的后颈上又痒又麻，他把头压得更低了点，避开了半藏长长的刘海。

可半藏却没放过他，源氏正好奇着纸上先前的字迹，兄长冷淡平静的指尖，写出来的原来竟是这样一把游龙飞凤，桀骜不驯的痕迹，他揣测着半藏那些疏离下掩盖的野心，暗自咽下一口口水。

这时候，半藏俯下身，他感到兄长温热的呼吸像花瓣拂过自己的后颈，接着，狼一样滚热又危险的吻落到那块衣料不曾掩饰的白的肌肤上，轻微的刺痛从被狼齿啮咬的肌理间传出。

“不要走神。”

他觉得自己耳朵大概都红了。

麦克雷莫名其妙地看着冒着热气的忍者怯嚅着什么“回去换表”落荒而逃以及蹦跶着追着他大喊“教我写字”的甜心，撇着嘴在剩下的纸上学着忍者别别扭扭地写下几个他根本不认识的字，转身就贴到了莫里森脸上。

“怎么样，”他得意洋洋地看着刚进门的莫里森，“是不是很像，我简直是个天才。”

茫然的莫里森张了张嘴，还没来得及说话，莱耶斯薅过他的衣领一把拉了回来，最后幸存的几张表格终于不可避免地被指挥官揉成了一堆废纸团。

“白痴啊你，”莱耶斯把纸团砸到他脸上，夹着莫里森往外拖，“别理他。”

麦克雷挠了挠头。

“两拨神经病。”


	6. Chapter 6

他听见窗帘刷啦一声拉开了，刺眼的光线撩过眼皮让睡眼惺忪的男人皱起了眉，“杰克——”莱耶斯抬起一只赤裸的胳膊挡住视线，“早上好，”莫里森伸手过来抓住他的手腕，“你不会想现在还像个小孩子一样赖床吧。”

莱耶斯拧起脸，顺着莫里森松垮垮的力度反手握住他的手腕往下拉，他的朋友顺势坐下来靠向他，莫里森乱糟糟的金发落在他前额上，他盯着他蓝得发亮的眼睛，“唔，”莱耶斯砸了咂嘴，“你精神头好得完全不像被搞了一夜啊。”

莫里森大笑出声，他衬衣领口下的瘀伤泛出柔和的粉色，莱耶斯盯着脖颈皮肤上隐秘而不明显的几粒小痣，昨天晚上它们在他嘴里还是像奶油芯上的巧克力碎屑，连同他的老朋友一样几乎整个融化在他舌头上。

“好了，”莫里森曲起一条腿搁到他身边用膝盖顶了顶，“如果你就像数周工作日前一样断手断脚的回来我很乐意伺候你穿好衣服，但是就昨晚来看你上上下下都很正常——赶紧起来，头儿。”

“什么，”莱耶斯假装没听到他对自己无时无刻对地位压制嗜好的揶揄，懒洋洋地从他大腿的牛仔裤纹理上滑下去，手落到一堆柔软的织物里胡乱抓了一把，“他们决定给你加班工资了怎么的，我还以为今天是周末。”

“是啊，”莫里森拧了拧脖子，“是周末，但是你起来我们可以出门找点别的乐子。”他的颈椎发出咔咔清脆的响声，莱耶斯喜欢这个，断骨声和血的味道，它们出现在莫里森身上时，就像金色麦田里藏着安然入睡的尸体一样和谐而绮丽。这个年轻而生气盎然的士兵，头一回约会穿了件傻里傻气的套头毛衣（“红的麋鹿毛线织纹！我去，这是你妈去年给你的圣诞礼物吧！”），像只型号大过头的泰迪熊。他当然知道那天有点冷得不像话，但还是觉得自己的西装革履简直像一泡被消化不良被吐出来的笑话，好在莫里森脱掉毛衣后，他成功地把它扔进了小旅馆为了营造蹩脚的色情氛围而做作地摆放在角落的壁炉里，并成功地用泰迪熊嘲笑了恼羞成怒的士兵一周，幸好除了淤青的眼睛，他还知道了下一次约会的时间。

大概平时他就那么以为莫里森就是个爱好跟老头子似的傻瓜了，但是他端枪的时候，那点战士血呼呼的一面也很吸引他，莫里森扣着那副对任何人来说都很装逼的战术目镜的时候就不那么冒傻气了，他看起来就像，嗯……跟套头毛衣完全不一样的战士，真正的，上膛的子弹，就像锋利的金属被火药灼烧得滚烫，这两种莫里森大概就是，在空荡无人只有摄像头嘀嘀作响的走廊里擦肩而过的吻和下垂的眼睫毛，和深夜里涌动着热辣和汗水而纠缠不清的嘴唇的区别。

“别起来了，”莱耶斯只从地板上乱七八糟的衣服里拉出一条揉得皱巴巴的领带，他随手扔到了床头，并一脚踹在莫里森被牛仔裤绷得紧紧的屁股上，“听我的，白痴，不起床才乐趣无穷。”

莫里森被踢得咧了咧嘴，他嘴唇边被咬伤的痕迹扯得很疼，“我怎么听不懂了，”他揶揄着往床中间挪了挪，光着脚盘坐到莱耶斯身边低头笑眯眯地看着他，“发布命令请简要直白，长官。”

莱耶斯半阖着眼睡意朦胧地伸手勾住他胸口的纽扣往下拉，莫里森顺势低下头蹭了蹭他的胡茬，扎人的感觉痒痒地掠过他泛红的嘴唇，莱耶斯偏过头让他的朋友吻他，安静的仅仅只有皮肤接触的吻，就像这个甜蜜而柔软的清晨，莫里森干净的呼吸融化在他嘴边，莱耶斯从他扎进牛仔裤的衬衣下摆伸进手拉出来，从结实的背脊上越过细微而众多的伤痕牢牢地抱住他。

过了一会儿，莫里森轻微地抬起头，他的嘴唇就黏在莱耶斯胡茬上方嚅动，粘连着揶揄的笑意，“我觉得你好像不会只想吻我吧？”

“是啊，”莱耶斯懒洋洋地说，“还想搞你。”


	7. Chapter 7

“狙击手？不要不要，我觉得杰哈和他饲主做这活就干得挺好。”

莫里森起身一把把莱耶斯的头按进了桌面（对，进了），鉴于先前抱着手歪倒在椅子上另一位指挥官腿还大大咧咧地搁在桌上，艾玛莉觉得自己大概是听见谁谁谁的腰椎嘎嘣了一下，“他的意思是，杰哈特工和他的夫人，”莫里森露出一点带着虎牙的标准海报微笑，他的笑容充满了洁牙粉广告效应和乡间蜂蜜的味道，不置可否的狙击手看了只觉得齁得嗓子疼，“实际上根据你的举荐信和战绩报告，我个人非常欢迎你的加入，只需要一点小小、小小的测验。”

“我们是成年人了，”莫里森右手抱着档案袋，艰难地抬起左胳膊挡着试图靠过来说话的好友，“你别像个小姑娘似的还要说什么悄悄话！”“我不喜欢她，”莱耶斯不耐烦地从左边绕到右边推开他的战术目镜在耳边咕哝，“她看人的眼神就好像我们智商突然被清空了一样。”被粗暴拧开的合金支架夹到了莫里森的头发和耳缘，低头看着新档案的指挥官大叫一声并一拳正中莱耶斯的鼻梁，“我操杰克！”莱耶斯猝不及防地挨了一遭，捂着鼻子大叫起来，先前的“悄悄话行动”悉数报废，“你他妈的你他妈的——”“你给我闭嘴！”莫里森跌跌撞撞地捂着耳朵，“我还没想好你领回来的那个小牛犊子怎么处理，别给我添乱！”

莱耶斯忘了淌得四仰八叉的鼻血，“‘小牛犊子’是什么玩意儿，”他摸了摸下颌扎手的胡茬，“如果你是想骂小兔崽子，那我猜你是指前几天从大街边上捡回来的那个——”

“杰西·麦克雷，”莫里森把档案袋往腋下一夹，开始处理和头发纠缠不清的目镜支架，如果直接拧断它，莫里森想，有多大可能既逃过托比昂恨铁不成钢的一锤又能得到一个修缮一新的目镜支架，“听说他们那边盛行牛仔那一套文化，我下了几部电影和文献专门研究了一下，排除几个过于粗鄙的流行语后我觉得牛犊子是很合理的绰……”

“一我没想到你也是会给人起外号的，”莱耶斯举起一根手指打断了他，然后又竖起一根，“二你居然拿‘新兵宿舍被子要叠到跟哪条条纹对其’的作风去研究如何取一个绰号。”

莫里森有些拿不定主意，他不知道是先提醒莱耶斯的鼻血开始沿着胡茬流成了一个圆圈，还是为了莱耶斯竖起的两根中指揍他妈的。

齐格勒不再用一边拧他胳膊一边拿绷带捆他的包扎手法后，就夹着报告走了，莫里森对仰着头鼻子塞着棉花团的莱耶斯说：“要不这样，你给艾玛莉的申请书签名，我给麦克雷的保释签名，如何？”

莱耶斯盯着擦得亮晶晶的天花板，反光的金属面模模糊糊地映衬着莫里森稻草金的毛绒绒的脑袋，他盯着那一团暖洋洋的色调，可能是缺血也可能是因为……而有些头晕目眩，“啊，哦，”莱耶斯漫不经心地昂着头，“这个其实，我也没说不让她进——不过你搞什么，指挥官，你自己决定不就得了。”

莫里森觉得先前斗殴中被莱耶斯手肘夹过的颈椎还在隐隐作痛，“我想听你的意见，”他尝试着扭了扭头，在听到几声咔哒后放弃了马上正常活动的想法，“咱们不一直这么干——从军营里的时候都这样，意见一致再行动。”

莱耶斯没做声，医疗室陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，莫里森在想是不是说错了话，这回要几个套子才能算道歉，莱耶斯咳嗽了一声，“就这样吧，”他说，拈着个棉花球弹进垃圾箱，“这回我听你的。”

莫里森低下头——颈椎没响——笑了一下，莱耶斯又接着说，“但是那小兔崽子不关我的事，”他懒洋洋地把腿架到莫里森膝盖上躺了下来，“你爱保不保。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我很好奇，”源氏坐在地上往后挪了挪径直抵住了斑驳的墙面，他能听见背后轻微的震动和交火声，于是一边换弹一边偏过头去看上弦的指挥官，“你穿这身……的大衣，怎么能方便在战地里行动的，我还以为你真的只是个务实的士兵？”  


这问题听起来似乎有点嘲讽或许还有点傲慢，好在莫里森已经习惯更傲慢更讽刺的了，他只是低头瞅了瞅紧紧扣合在护甲外有些浮夸的风衣，好脾气地笑了笑，“你要听实话的话，”他朝低头的忍者眨了眨眼，“其实我一点都不喜欢这衣服，如你所说，我就是个士兵，但总有人喜欢我这样。”  


“暗影部队的不高兴？”  


“咳，”莫里森干咳了下，“嗯，咳，这个，其实我是想说联合国的宣传部门，他们需要一个着装格调品味能插在奢侈香水广告和高端商务合作牌中间的海报代言人，不过其实说起来莱耶斯也确实比较喜欢在我们开始的时候脱……”  


“ok，可以，可以，停，可以，停，”半机械忍者突然坐直了，低着头摸了一把视觉槽，“我对‘高层罗曼史’已经听够了，‘闪光与闪光弹’组织每天的睡前小道新闻都听得我开始倒胃口，即使理论上我没有胃，我那躺在福尔马林里的组织应该也开始翻腾了。”  


“什么是闪光与闪……噢我懂了，”莫里森摸了摸下巴冒出来的浅浅胡茬，“……我以为麦克雷会先拿下‘不高兴与没头脑’这个绰号……”  


“他不能做出判断自己是其中哪一部分的，”忍者把枪搁在腿上，拿不定主意要不要把刀带上，“因为不高兴已经有人捷足先登而他永远不会承认自己，”然后翻过手举起食指中指正面对莫里森勾了勾，“是这个。”  


“好吧，”莫里森大笑起来，即使笑声被一发撞在墙后的枪炮声掩盖了，“温斯顿担心你的术后抑郁症以及缺乏幽默感一定是他还没读完人类行为学。”  


源氏又低下头，“他是对的，”他承认，“我确实还在适应期，包括我的配方食品，我一直怀疑那是奥克斯顿的杰作。”  


莫里森把手搭在他肩上，即使隔着损坏的散热装置和钢铁，源氏也能感觉一点轻微的热度，在硝烟中像莫里森灰头土脸的笑容中一样明亮。  


“别担心，士兵，”他说，“一切都会好起来的。”  


源氏叹了口气，好在人工器官不会让口腔里的水雾蒙在头盔里，“承蒙关照。”  


“啊不过你说的对，”莫里森承认，并动手开始脱了踩在尘土里的风衣，“眼下我的海报大衣确实不方便，有句老话说得好，男人干事之前先脱总是对的。”  


“我不记得有什么老话这么说……”  


“真的？”莫里森是真的惊讶，“你从来没听家里人朋友兄弟什么的说过？”  


“也许有人想这么教育我，但我哥哥一定已经提前把他们摁死在我床头了。”  


“真贴心，”莫里森感叹着，“他一定很爱你，说实在我和齐格勒私下……抱歉不是说你闲话就是有点好奇咳……私下提到过，你们的关系本应该并不像外界传言的那么糟。”  


“唔，”忍者沉思了一会儿，“乐极生悲吧。”  


“不过你那话是到底是哪儿听的？”  


“莱耶斯啊，”莫里森不以为然地端起枪，“他们暗影部队向来都这么有策略。”  


“……”

“杰西？”  


“为你效命，puppy，你要请我喝酒吗？”  


“你有没有听过这么一句谚语，可能是你老板那里传的，叫‘男人干事之前脱总是对的’？”  


“听着，亲爱的，我不知道你在暗示什么，你知道我喜欢金发的女招待那种对吧，不，不是博士，我对参与高层罗曼史没什么兴趣，也很遗憾不得不拒绝你的好意，你是很可爱，但毕竟我们是好哥们，日后还得做朋友。”  


“我只是提出了一个问题，完全不明白你在脑补什么，但我可以确定地说，你一定想多了。”  


“真的？真的？但我已经夸你很可爱了哦？”  


“……”

“说真的，麦克雷，”齐格勒从牛仔扭曲的脸上拿走了浸过酒精的药用棉，“他从胳膊到肘关节到指尖都是合金，你为什么非得用人类脆弱的腹腔和你唯一能拿得出手的脸去挑战钢铁来给我增加额外工作量呢？”  


“我不知道，亲爱的，”麦克雷拧着脸举起手，“我发誓每一句交流都很日常很平和，他一定又是神经中枢搭错电缆了。”  


齐格勒皱起眉，她刚想说源氏的神经系统已经修缮完好了，医疗室的门就被咣地一下径直撞开，一个阴沉沉的指挥官正瞪着他们。  


“你好啊医生，”莱耶斯懒洋洋地打过招呼，“我听说在这能找到一些忘恩负义到处散播长官私生活消息的混账。”  


“一个，”齐格勒纠正道，“如果你没有包括我。”  


“没关系，”莱耶斯左右拧了拧脖子，皮笑肉不笑地说，“马上就是一些了。”


	9. Chapter 9

半藏被源氏拖着衣角拽出门的时候，这一日的活动祭典已经要接近尾声，他的弟弟已经闹腾到飞起一脚踹到了他的腿上。

“大少爷，大少爷诶，求你啦——”源氏捂着被掐肿的腮帮子，而他的哥哥皱着眉瞪着浴衣衣摆上的鞋印，“再不动身，我们可连烟花的尾巴丢丢都赶不上！”

“那种事，一点意思都没有，”半藏无动于衷地扒着门框，他想着最齐备宽阔的道场这个时候大概不会有那些分家进学的同龄人了，会有足够的机会给他私下用一用，脑子里千回百转了许多托词和谴责，“我说……”

“想和哥哥同行有那么难吗，”他的话戛然而止，源氏倔强地像只拽着绳子往后拖的秋田犬，一边拽他的兄长一边抱怨连连，“成年礼以后，你简直在道场和学堂里扎了根，真希望我那祭礼后才不会变成哥哥这样。”

半藏像是被什么刺痛了一样缩了缩，他伸手拽住源氏的手腕，少年成长中的骨骼还很瘦弱，但潜藏的力量和涌动的热度毫无疑问地会随着日渐追上他的身高一同成长起来，成长到足够与他并肩的那天。

“……行吧，”他蹲下去捡起先前飞到自己腿上的木屐搁到源氏小腿边，小指尾轻轻撩去胞弟脚踝上摔出来的伤痕间的星点泥土，“穿好，就今天。”

源氏意兴阑珊地揪起半藏的袖口在脸上胡乱擦了擦，金鱼池边溅的透明水光和夏夜潮湿的咸气湿漉漉就这样浮动在半藏的手腕边，“还是什么都没赶上嘛，”打着呵欠的小鸟儿抱怨，“就看见一点金鱼花火的尾巴，最好的时候总是又错过啦。”

拖了后腿的半藏慢吞吞地走在他身后，在他看来这里的天空和族里庭院中没什么两样，除了夜半后仍然熙熙攘攘的人群，走在这里让他觉得始终像个融不进去的外人，即使一切都将属于他。

半藏撩了撩眼皮兴致缺缺地打量着尚未收摊的夜市，默不作声地握紧了手里唯一熟悉的联系，正走着神，却被手里的力道反拽了过来，半藏眼前一花，接着就看见源氏笑嘻嘻地拎着花里胡哨的发带在他领口前瞎比划着。

“兄长的祭礼上也一直没有找到合适的礼物，”少年绕着发带的手指穿过半藏脸边及肩的额发，锦绸滑而冰凉的感触和指尖暖热的温度交织着从他脸颊边轻轻擦过，“要嘛要嘛？”

“不要拿这些女孩子的东西糊弄我，”半藏拧起眉头掐了一把源氏被灯光映衬得发红的脸颊，“我也不要什么礼物，你以后少闯祸就当是给我祈福了。”

撇着嘴的小鸟却自顾自地掏了私藏的零钱，对摊主比划着，“要两条，”他看起来难得认真了点，挑挑拣拣了两条长而素净的发带揣在怀里，“喏……零钱……好。”

“看，咱们一人一样，成了吧。”

半藏懒洋洋地由着兴高采烈起来的源氏拖着他又往回走，“买这么多有什么用，”他用一种颇为怀念的心情薅了一把胞弟乱糟糟的短发，“当初你要不是嫌麻烦，如今也能束起来了。”

“唉，”源氏笑眯眯地把发带系在他手腕上，自己那条却揣进了兜里，“没办法，翻过墙头的时候勾到了树上，摔得屁股疼，还不如，喏。”

半藏擦了一把弟弟还带着圆润弧度的脸颊，手腕上冰凉的布料撩过胳膊让他心里轻微地发痒，“你啊…那时候，真叫人不省心。”他记得蹲在一边看大人给抽抽搭搭的孩童一边训话一边上药的好笑模样，下人们端着绷带离开时，他本想起身抱起弟弟，头皮却忽地扯得一痛。

他低下头，不知道什么时候停下了抽泣的幼弟抓着他已经稍微留长的额发，和孩童还未剪过的头发玩成了个死结。

少年悄悄握住幼童抓着那个结不放的手，温热的小小的一团团在手心里，奇异的柔软填满了他同样年轻的小小胸膛，他还未完全领会到“责任”为何物的年纪，却有了想要抱着那个小小的幼儿，不要再让弟弟受伤的愿望。

“你从小就喜欢扯我的头发，”半藏装模作样地训过几句，“老是把头发结到一起……幸好你现在自己给剪了，要不脑袋都能给你扯掉。”

“喂，太小肚鸡肠了吧，”少年的脸颊浸润过旧屋檐边灯笼里弥漫开的油润火光，显得有些微微发红，“怎么还记得这种事来嘲笑我啊。”

半藏不紧不慢地紧了紧手腕上开始松垮往下滑的发带，“你啊，那点破事，怎么会不记得，”他摸过源氏乱蓬蓬的头发，手下落到少年的肩膀上搭住，“族里谁也没有你闹过的笑话多。”

“在这里，”齐格勒把透明塑封的胶袋推给他，“后来汇报的特工也说情况很紧急，他们也没有注意到有没有特别落下什么，我很抱歉。”

“没有的事，博士，”青年露出一点笑容，尽管这扯得他刚被迫愈合的脸部灼伤仍然有些疼，“居然还留着我当时乱七八糟的随身物品，已经非常……唔……”

青年绞尽脑汁也没有想出个合适的称赞，齐格勒微笑着看着他，源氏对新手术和实验的契合度倒是比他们预期的还要完好，她仔仔细细地打量着青年脸颊侧还未愈合的伤口，以及颈部附近机械运转的细微滴鸣，倒是没有留意青年垂下的视线。

“这个，”源氏举起一团看不清是什么的东西，齐格勒抬起头，凝固的大块血痂和脏兮兮的尘土糊在那团乱糟糟的布料上，“我洗干净后，可以系上吗？”

“看起来不大卫生啊……不过可以消毒处理，”齐格勒仔细打量了下，“如果是想要装饰物的话，倒是没什么大问题的，这是什么？或许你也可以换个更新的？”

“唔，没什么，”源氏把布料在手腕上绕了几圈，“一条发带而已。”


	10. Chapter 10

齐格勒在安全屋处理好他们的伤势后，叮嘱了几句，才跟着莫里森出去了。

麦克雷的沉默在一片安静里也显得那么躁动不安，他一会儿站起来，一会儿蹲下去，直到莱耶斯实在烦透了，“如果你是想显摆你的腿是唯一没受伤的，”指挥官举起了枪，“我可以帮你一把。”

麦克雷举起双手，在歪在墙角低头看书的忍者旁边搬了个板凳坐了下来，只有三条腿，他跟着晃了晃。

“我没想到我们这帮文盲里还有这么热爱文化的。”麦克雷发誓他是想恭维一下这位沉默寡言的新同事，特别是头一回集体任务他就拖累着别人炸断了他的腿，不过显然他得罪了更多同事，奥克斯顿拿了个苹果砸到正在上膛的莱耶斯受伤的胳膊上，吃痛的指挥官只好放下了内斗的计划转而把苹果当成了麦克雷的脑袋啃起来。

源氏甩了甩头，把碎裂的面罩干脆全部掰了下来，他没有看麦克雷，也没有看努力维持着房间里摇摇欲坠的和平的奥克斯顿，眼睛黏在书上，倒显得有些刻意。

“你的枪法真厉害，”奥克斯顿盘着腿坐在了他们的另一边，“比很多练过的特工还要厉害。”她的脚踝刚穿了颗子弹，如果齐格勒看见她这么坐一定会把她吊起来说教，但眼下都心不在焉同房异梦的男人们没人注意她，一般来说只有莫里森才会这么事无巨细地提醒队友，包括“你裤衩的线头落出来了”这种，接了话头的麦克雷也吹捧起来，忍者像头猎豹一样穿过枪林弹雨点炸了任务目标的举措确实精准壮观，何况还有条被拖累的断腿，齐格勒说安全屋设施不够没法修，所以他是唯二只能歪在地上冒烟的，另一个在冒烟的是莱耶斯的帽子，但他拒绝取下来。

“两个白痴，”莱耶斯把脸挡在半个苹果后面嘲笑他们，“在非法军火生意里打着滚长大的小少爷会不熟悉枪？”

奥克斯顿胃里很难受，她没莫里森那么擅长堵住莱耶斯淌着毒液的舌头，只能不安地看了看被揭伤疤的忍者，但源氏什么也没说，好像他真的是在看书似的。

麦克雷好像却对不同的方向产生了兴趣，“你也见识过那些宝贝儿对吗？”他热忱地像头摇尾巴的狗狗，英国甜心和忍者都有种想举手挡住将要舔过来的舌头的感觉，但他只是把一颗子弹放进源氏的右手里，“我过去也帮他们干这种活，一屁股坐在会爆炸的宝贝儿们装箱上面吃饭，这是我那时候顺的纪念品。”

赔你的腿，他是这么想的，但源氏只是头也不回地把子弹底缘在手指间摸了一转，又还给了他。

“7.62毫米，中威力。”

麦克雷像愣了一下，而莱耶斯对新兵们的装逼毫无兴趣，嗤笑了一声就开始不停地拨带着医生出去捞人那位的通讯频道，奥克斯顿更加凑近了一点，麦克雷把手插进裤兜里，又掏出一大把。

“看什么，”他对奥克斯顿眨眨眼，“我又没说我只顺了一颗。”

接下来就像无聊的报数游戏一样，莱耶斯已经挪着椅子一步步出去打电话了，只有奥克斯顿在每次忍者把口径型号猜个正着的时候还会举手欢呼，源氏始终没抬头，表情冷淡地在纸张间滑来滑去。

然后他突然停了下来，头一回看了看手里，又抬起头看着麦克雷。

“……蓝莓味。”

他捏着半截pocky说。

“尝尝吗？”麦克雷叼着另外半截凑过脸来热情地推销，他的眼睛里晃荡着那种夹着春风的暖融融的日光，非常午时，非常美妙，折服过无数在公路酒吧里的女招待，她们从来不给他的酒里掺水。

忍者也笑了一下，完全不同的风流和雅气流淌在琥珀色的眼睛里，来自更内敛的远洋岛国湿润的风盘旋着和张扬的西部烈日对抗着，奥克斯顿拍了下脸颊，觉得有点头晕，不知道是不是先前失血过多。

“不。”

说着他把pocky插进了另一边打呼噜的托比昂胡须里，尽管先前他一直因为托比昂对智械嗤之以鼻的态度而保持着克制的距离，并不能阻碍那颗活着的与生俱来恶作剧的心。

麦克雷撇着嘴举起手认输，而奥克斯顿大笑起来。


	11. Chapter 11

“哥哥？”  


他听见那熟悉而亲近的声音，仿佛还带着孩子气般柔软亲昵的嗔问，紧绷了一天又被酒精熏过头的神经终于松懈了下来，半藏放心地向前一歪，沉甸甸地倒在源氏怀里。  


年轻的弟弟摸了摸兄长醉醺醺的额头，长年握刀而摩出细茧的指腹插在他的头发里小心地摩挲过头皮，细细密密的酥麻从后颈一直蔓延到尾椎，半藏觉得他总算可以有个地方让他彻底垮下来了，不用做岛田家无所不能人人希冀的大少爷，他收拢胳膊抱住源氏，在这里他只是一个有点喝大了的哥哥。  


“你没必要为他们做这些的，哥哥，”源氏怜爱的音调里却深藏着隐忍的怒火，“为了应酬…再这样你会被拖垮。”但半藏觉得他应该是听错了，岛田家，无比磅礴势不可挡的财富与权利，人人争相讨好梦寐以求的荣耀巅峰，这是他命中注定要背负的甜蜜的负担，并引以为豪，他的弟弟怎么会这么反感呢。  


“傻弟弟，”他在源氏肩头勉强支撑起自己，摇摇晃晃地把额头贴近对方，蒸腾着酒精的呼吸交融在青年干净明亮的气息里，“这可是……我们与生俱来的光荣…值得！”半藏用刚冒出来的胡茬蹭了蹭弟弟的脸颊，心满意足地听见源氏低低笑出了声。他的弟弟是那么顽强坚韧，他看着他像一团湿漉漉的雏鸟逐渐成长为羽翼丰满活跃矫健的麻雀，所以半藏从来不相信那些元老幕僚们对父亲痛斥的那些源氏的坏话，什么惹是生非…花天酒地…逃避责任…败坏岛田家的声誉，他从来不信，而且觉得父亲应该也没有相信过，不然……那个雷厉风行冷酷无情的人，怎么会一直容忍这个“污点”还活在残酷的岛田家。  


就算这些事是真的，半藏不以为然地想，那…也是他应有的享受，他的弟弟那么聪慧无双朝气蓬勃，却只能抱着刀日复一日地待在道场……父亲在他终于熬不过长老们的唠叨前来询问关于源氏的事，那个顶天立地的男人告诉他，拴住了腿的小鸟儿可飞不高。  


他的父亲没有系上结，披着羽织倚靠在夕阳里的过廊边，对他说有没有注意过庭院里那株柳杉。  


是的，父亲。他说，我看见了。  


那就对了……那个男人慢悠悠地回答，那棵树几乎是和你祖父一个年纪了……它就像岛田家一样，繁荣，葱郁。  


半藏倾听着枝叶外啁啾的鸣叫，恭敬地等待父亲继续说下去。  


你的弟弟……他的父亲叹了口气，严肃冷淡的音调里出乎意料地渗出一点怜爱，不过是枝头的一只幼鸟，对岛田家也无伤大雅，就由他随意蹦跳吧。  


半藏说，是的，父亲。庭院里的惊鹿蓄满了水，啪地一声落下给谈话点下句号。  


好的，他想，既然源氏不愿意做那些事，那就通通由他来做好了，弟弟只需要在枝头跳一跳就好。

等他再长大一点，再成熟一点，就会理解父亲和兄长了。  


他没有想过鸟儿是不会始终待在一棵树上的。  


他从来没有想过有一天他爱怜的幼鸟将被捏死在自己手里。  


半藏不明白，那被拴在枝头的，会被白狼咬死的，不是麻雀，而是爪尖渗血的雄鹰。  


当钢铁的雄鹰展翅归来时，将会干脆利落毫不犹豫地将岛田家整棵已经腐朽的大树连根拔起，彻底摧毁。  


而现在，他不过是个醉酒的兄长，依偎着他所深爱的家人。


	12. Chapter 12

莫里森把酒杯边缘的细小污渍擦干净，一边一个摆得端端正正后倒进烈酒，他的老朋友，总是对这些小事异常挑剔，莱耶斯看起来并不在乎，实际上，老天爷，他又贪恋享受又挑三拣四，要命的是他还总是懒得自己动手，而是指使莫里森去做这做那。  


那已经是服役时的事了，不过莫里森总感觉一切好像才刚刚在昨天结束。  


他垂下的视线里出现了灰扑扑的作战服，莱耶斯拉开椅子坐下来，他看起来和莫里森一样疲惫，并且沉默不语，但他和以前一样，从不在莫里森的酒杯面前迟到。  


自从各自任职后他们很少见面了，同样的尴尬和静默横亘在两人中间。莫里森刚刚从街头围堵的人群中脱身，他想起找到莱耶斯不过是因为小姑娘的一句抱怨。

“他把我当成空气！”奥克斯顿仿佛是从空气中砸进了他的办公室，“会议完毕后我们都去跟他打招呼，可他理都不理我！”  


莫里森茫然地看着莉娜，他看起来并不明白她在说谁，但他其实是知道的。  


“他也老是不接我的电话，”奥克斯顿一贯笑嘻嘻的表情非常委屈，并且是真切地愤怒着和难过，隐约的泪光在漂亮的眼睛里闪烁，“我甚至是偷了你的电话打过去的！可他叫我滚！”  


指挥官看起来有点手足无措，他只好摸了摸莉娜蓬松柔软的头发，感觉就像摸一只松鼠的尾巴，“我想……应该是他比较忙……吧。”  


莉娜用指责的神情看着他蹩脚敷衍的安慰，但是很快，她就收起了困惑和难过，就像所有的过往一样快乐明亮，“没事，”她跳起来把莫里森的手机扔进他怀里，“没事的，亲爱的。”现在反倒是她来安慰他了。  


“一切都会好起来的。”

“你到底有什么事，”他往里的挚友打断了他枯燥灰暗的回忆，语调里满是隐忍的不耐和疏离，“不要浪费我的时间。”  


莫里森的脸色变了变，莱耶斯又补充一句，“……以后也不要浪费你的时间。”  


……金发的男人低下头握住他的那只酒杯，他一口都没动，但莱耶斯已经喝光了，就像例行公事一样满不在乎，不过以前也是这样，他从来不等他，总是急匆匆地催促拖着他在战场上逃命。  


莫里森晃了晃脑袋，尝试着振作几分精神，人群蜂群一样嗡嗡的诘问和斥责还在他脑子里横冲直撞，他头疼地要命，但是莫里森抬起头对莱耶斯笑了笑。  


莱茵哈特说别把工作上的破烂儿和坏脾气带给家人，他们都觉得老头子说的对，所以严禁温斯顿因为体检不及格不能吃花生酱而天天在餐桌上抱怨。  


“这甚至和工作无关！”无可奈何的科学家冲着莫里森呲牙，而麦克雷看起来已经乐不可支了，他从椅子上笑翻了过去。  


“得了吧！” 

莱耶斯也是他的家人。  


应该吧。

“没事。”他举起酒杯示意一下，然后想起来莱耶斯已经喝完了，他伸手去拿酒瓶，却握住了莱耶斯同时捏住酒瓶的手。  
如果是以前他会松开手，然后叫莫里森赶紧伺候大爷。  
但是莱耶斯没有动，他只是沉沉地看着莫里森，眼里的情绪让他感到非常陌生。  
莫里森松开手，莱耶斯给自己倒满了，酒瓶不轻不重地搁在桌上，玻璃轻微的碰撞声在莫里森心里沉重地落下去摔成碎片。

“我走了。”他们在小酒馆门口分道扬镳，莱耶斯摸出一包烟，然后看了看莫里森，又收了回去，莫里森才想起来他确实没有带打火机，但是莱耶斯是怎么知道的。  


他对着老友点点头，莱耶斯又用那种他看不懂的眼神看着他，好像在等着什么，但是很快，他就干脆地转过身消失在街角灯光外。

后来，奄奄一息的莫里森在雷鸣的暴雨中爬出废墟时，他想他大概明白了那些眼神的意思，即使他可能再也看不见了。  


那是怜悯。  


和一些轻蔑。


	13. Chapter 13

从五月过后，绵而软的叫人心烦的细雨就没有停过，他的弟弟倒是孩子脾气，兴高采烈地说要去家里的园林摘梅子，早些时候来和父亲谈事的族务老人听了，皱了眉，看着半藏直叹气。

“你们本家里……”老头子沙哑怪异的尾音拖得很长，显露出一种故意的拿强拿调来，半藏很不舒服，幸好他特意提前叫源氏上别处看书去避开了这些人，可现下他一边听着絮絮叨叨千遍一律的措辞，又忍不住担忧着源氏会不会被拘着不高兴。

“是……是的……”他心不在焉的敷衍，应付的明显到来奉茶的小姑娘都抿着嘴偷笑，他瞪一眼过去，那分家来进学的女孩子吐着舌头跑开了。

老头子又不甚满意地瞥过一眼，“你看看……”他责备着半藏，“大少爷…这也未免太松懈了，而你明明知道谁开了个坏头，”他慢条斯理地拨了拨茶杯上朦胧的雾气，又看向上方的父亲，“长歪的枝桠不修整，可没法长成材。” 

“是。”

送走了啰啰嗦嗦的来客，父亲手边的茶都冷了，他也没动一口，只是挥挥手叫半藏退下了，半藏临门一脚将要踏出去，岛田家的大名轻飘飘地落下一句枯叶似的若有若无的话语，“别听他的，”垂目低头的男人漫不经心地翻过一页，“去做你应该做的事。”半藏恭恭敬敬地鞠了躬，想着别让他们找上源氏麻烦才是。

麻烦不总是找上源氏，但源氏却喜欢自找麻烦，他果然不会乖乖窝在书房里假装学习，先前跑开了的小姑娘攀着门边探过头，“少爷——诶，”她眨了眨眼睛，给他打报告，“小少爷从院那边翻墙跑啦——”

空气里浸润着潮湿的旧木料的气味，这个雨季看似轻缓又柔软，但贪凉的胞弟必然不会衣着齐备地溜出去玩闹，半藏拧起眉头，想着是先揍他一顿敲敲警钟，还是逼他吃了药再揍他。

果不其然，午后天色还是雾沉沉的，湿漉漉乱糟糟的鸟儿扑腾回巢的时候，是走一步晃两步撞进来的，“哎…哥哥，”他的弟弟不好意思地笑得直冒傻气，脸颊烧得通红，“雨下大啦。”

他把源氏松垮垮地拦腰抱起来，小心翼翼地像捧着受潮的雏鸟，小姑娘依他悄悄叫来了族内的医生，进门后外面蔫搭搭的雨势就变大了。他看着老人忙前忙后，把手轻轻搭在闭着眼睛的胞弟头上。  
唉。  


他真应该揍他一顿的。  


“你看看你，”他趁着医生转过去交代小姑娘，低下头悄悄责备源氏，“……我不是叮嘱你在家里待着的么，要是父亲大人知道了，少不得又是一顿斥责。”  


他的措辞严厉但语调压得很低，手指轻缓地在弟弟湿漉漉的头发里按压着，倒像某种耳鬓厮磨的爱语，源氏在滚烫的热度中睡意朦胧，含含糊糊地圈着兄长一根手指握了握，“诶……阿松说山后的梅园可好了，”他迷糊着在垫席上翻了个身，把额头抵在半藏膝头蹭了蹭，“青的也不会酸……” 

他的鸟儿懒洋洋地半阖着眼皮，被病痛折磨得湿润的视线疲惫地盯着他，“唔，父亲大人……”他嘟囔了几句，“反正有哥哥嘛……哎，你给搞定了是不是？”  


想到管事家的小儿子半藏又是一阵头痛，他把源氏的头轻轻挪到自己腿上揽好，趁着医生带侍女去拿药把嘴唇落到他烧得绯红的脸颊上，“你还信他？”兄长轻飘飘的话撩过源氏被揉着的耳朵上，“真不知道你的小聪明劲都用在哪儿了，你要是想吃，叫下人去买，上梁爬树折腾个没完，你不知道元老会里他们……这雨可是叫人心烦……”  


他扭掉话头的借口还是太生硬了点，但是源氏很是朦胧地晃了晃头，似乎是根本没在听，潮湿的额发在半藏衣摆上蹭出一道湿漉漉的痕迹，“唔，”他嘟哝了几句，“不是……”半藏都没怎么听清，“我不想吃。”  


端过热水和药的侍女习以为常地鞠了躬退下，黏腻潮湿的空气把他的手黏在了源氏凉飕飕的后颈上，半藏握着毛巾从领口往里探了探，胞弟光裸的背脊上满是冰凉的汗水和雨水。

擦干净后，他皱着眉拖起被子给胞弟再捂紧了一点，可他露出来的脖颈摸起来还是被汗水浸得凉嗖嗖的，“你老这样未免太不像话。”他本来音调又一次提高了点，显得颇为严厉，可看到源氏潮湿凌乱的头发和亮晶晶的眼睛，忍不住又心软了下来。

逼他一把鼻涕一把泪地吃完药后许久，半藏将手贴到脸色通红的源氏额头上，松了一口气，高烧已经逐渐退去，家庭医生交代他只要再出出汗，好好休息休息就能恢复了。

走廊外的雨似乎小了点，半藏揣度着明天是否会有那么停息的时候，拖着源氏的腰胯拢了拢，亲昵地俯身上去压住他。

“雨要是停了……带你去看梅园……”


	14. Chapter 14

半藏觉得他们大概是在成年礼上有点喝高了，扶着源氏的腰感觉像抓着一条歪歪扭扭不听话的蛇，不过好在寝居已经到了，半藏手一松，头昏脑涨地和源氏一起摔倒在叠席上。

他的弟弟脸红得像夕阳燎过的云，柔软又温暖，笑眯眯地侧过脸看着半藏，他心里一阵阵柔和的波浪起伏着，催促着他忍不住撑着手肘半俯在弟弟的上方低下头去亲他。

“开心吗？”半藏含含糊糊地吮着源氏被酒精熏得绯红的嘴唇，“你已经不是小鸟儿了，弟弟。”

源氏的眼睛还沉醉在酒香厚重的醉意里，湿润的水色泛着星光柔和地看着半藏，他咧开嘴顺着兄长的举动伸出一点舌尖舔着半藏的嘴唇，含糊不清地唔了两声，半藏松开他去听，他心爱的鸟儿朦胧地嘟哝着，不行。

你还没给我送礼，哥哥。他把手插进毛绒绒乱糟糟的短发里垫着头，偏过脸流露出一点狡黠的孩子气。

半藏笑了出来，他低下头虔诚又小心地把吻落到源氏半阖着的眼皮上，嘴下颤动的薄的肌肤像染了胭脂一样泛着粉红的光，“你想要什么，”半藏又去吻他湿漉漉像小狗一样的鼻尖，“你要什么哥哥都给你弄来。”

源氏眼睛突然一亮，抽出手推了推半藏示意他松开，半藏顺着他撑起上身，看着弟弟灵活地像条小蛇从他怀里扭到了出去窜到壁柜边，这可一点都不像喝高了，半藏若有所思地看着他。

一阵胡乱的翻箱倒柜后，源氏心满意足地缩回半藏身下，他的眼里满满都是得意洋洋的挑衅，晶亮地像龙剑危险的锋芒，半藏也忍不住笑了，弟弟剧烈的心跳暴露他游刃有余伪装下的激动和颤抖，他低下头亲了亲源氏湿漉漉的额头，然后叼走了弟弟嘴里的安全套。


	15. Chapter 15

“我，长大后要和哥哥结婚的呀。”  


他圆溜溜眼睛的胞弟还软乎乎地趴在自己怀抱时，就奶声奶气地冲着低着头小心抱着他的半藏嚷嚷了起来，周围谈话的大人们都笑出了声，母亲爱怜地抱起幼儿吻他光洁的额头，“那么，”她微笑着看向涨红了脸的半藏，戏谑着向父亲说，“阿源成年后就给他们结礼吧。”一向沉默寡言的父亲也难得松了眉头，软下来的目光柔和地看向他的妻儿，“半藏，”他意味深长地对他说，“要承担起责任来啊。”将幼儿归还给正努力伸手的长子的母亲，忍不住掩着嘴笑起来，“这么多年了，”她柔软的眼神里满是爱恋与叹息，“您也有这样会开玩笑的一面啊。”家主却不置可否。  


半藏不太记得他说了什么，也许是磕磕绊绊的应许吧，只想得到满屋子成年人的笑声，以及早把豪言壮语抛在脑后，专心致志啃了兄长一脸口水的源氏和胞弟亮得让他头晕目眩的眼睛。

他还沉浸在浅浅的梦中，梦里是被婴儿抓着头发啃得口水长流的糟糕感觉，受训后半藏一向睡得不大安稳，风吹草动都能惊动他，所以来人毫无掩饰的脚步并没有逃过他的耳朵，但半藏突然犯起懒来了，鸟羽一样轻飘的呼吸浮动在他额头和脸颊边缘，这柔软而狡黠的袭击让他的思绪懒洋洋地松懈了下来，或许是他本来就期待着什么，半藏感到温热的气流在半敞开的领口脖颈附近游离了片刻，带着他所熟悉气息的吻，犹豫着落在了他脸颊侧，他垂下的额发扫在半藏脖颈上痒得叫人心思活络起来，半藏慢吞吞地睁开眼，看见他顽劣的幼弟笑得眉眼像月湾一样，看见兄长终于被骚扰得不能再装睡，源氏便低下头，径直像个顽皮的幼犬一样在半藏脸上热乎乎地舔到耳廓，留下一道长而清晰的口水痕迹。

半藏微微撩起眼皮，视线中源氏的腿根在他脸颊边挣扎着发着抖，像是想要合拢又不大敢忤逆兄长掰在膝湾的力道，年轻的武士慢吞吞地松开嘴，胞弟滚烫的阴茎从喉咙里滑了出来，他有些心不在焉地用舌尖撩过涨红挺立的性器，埋在更加湿热甬道的手指向更深处探了探，源氏便痉挛似的押直了被松开的那条腿，又曲起来讨好似的把发颤的小腿勾在半藏脊背上，半裸的肩头交叠着发热的肌理，滑腻的汗水被蹭到了他散乱的发间。半藏拱起背，推着胞弟的小腿上抬，被拉伸牵动着更加绷紧的腿根带着黏腻的甬道里紧迫起来，他不言不语撑开手指，俯身在滑腻的腹股沟处湿漉漉地舔过，那热烫的肌肉便一颤，他还没抬头，和急促呻吟一起溢出的体液就从眉眼处淌了下来。  


源氏掀了肩膀附近未褪完的衣服按在脸上不知道咕哝着什么，半藏向前拱了拱，把脸连同滑腻的体液一起埋在胞弟心跳剧烈还未缓过劲来的胸膛上，他推着架在肩上的大腿向前曲起，胳膊滑到更为圆润的弧度处停留着，半藏凝视着胞弟小腹原本柔软的起伏，看着它随着自己慢吞吞地插入而逐渐绷紧了颤抖起来。


End file.
